1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system to analyze sports motions using motion sensors of a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is extensive prior art in the evaluation of sports motions, particularly golf swings. For example, several manufactures provide launch monitors which use high speed video cameras to analyze the launch angle and velocity of a golf ball. Additionally, there is disclosure in the prior art of the use of various devices attachable to a golf club to capture motion data for further analysis. For instance, WIPO Publication No. WO2011085494 to Hashimoto et al. describes a system of motion sensors attachable to a physical golf club with data analyzed by a personal computer. Similarly, U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0054457 to Eyestone et al. discloses a clip-on motion sensor that can attach to a physical golf club with data collection on a device with a Bluetooth connection. Furthermore, PING, Inc. has developed a putting analysis system wherein users hit physical balls while putting, and motion sensors in a mobile phone clipped onto the physical golf club provide data used by an application to analyze the putt, and to compare results to that of professional golfers. However, such prior art systems and methods require impact with a physical ball, and/or use of, or attachment to, sports equipment.
In the world of computer gaming, several sports-related games have been introduced that utilize motion sensors. For example, the Nintendo Wii is a popular gaming console, and the Wii controller contains a 3-axis accelerometer connected via infrared to a gaming console. The Nintendo Wii controller is connected via a Bluetooth connection to the gaming console and senses acceleration in three axes using the accelerometer. The Wii controller also features a PixArt optical sensor, which in combination with a 10 LED sensor bar placed several feet from the user and physically connected to the game console, allows the determination of where the Wii remote is pointing. An add-on to the Wii controller is available which includes a gyroscope, but with or without, the Wii requires the user to purchase an entire gaming system which is expensive, cumbersome, and requires physical attachment to a television.